Damp
by Elle Steinig
Summary: Axel had long-awaited the day when he would no longer fill the role as the organization's "n00b" and would be replaced by another, rather unfortunate, sucker. But will this remain constant after he discovers that this means rooming with a pansy water-user
1. Enter: Axel

An animalistic snarl disembogued from the pyro's throat as he stormed through the stone hallways, his destination the room assigned to him three years prior

**Hi. New story. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing and I'm sure you're all very aware of this fact. **

**This was inspired by a dream I had a couple nights ago.**

**With that, enjoy. :D **

--

An animalistic snarl disembogued from the pyro's throat as he stormed through the stone hallways, his destination the room assigned to him three years prior.

The sound of my heavy footsteps echoed off the walls surrounding me. 'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.' I chattered repeatedly in my head in a futile attempt to calm myself down.

At this point, I was fuming, my already aggressive behavior amped up by a shitty situation.

I had just come from dinner, enjoying a light meal consisted of grease induced bacon-covered steaks, four carb-loaded chocolate chip cupcakes, five pieces of butter drenched toast, and an orange. I cut down on eating so much today, that afternoon having snacked before bed.

Yeah, I know, I'm not exactly a nutritionist but it's not as if I'm obese or out of shape. I guess my internal fire burns all my calories for me because I eat like a pig, I'm not going to lie, and I never seem to fatten. This gave me the opportunity to gorge to my heart's (or lack there of) content without worry, my true masculine nature displayed in these acts.

Half of the organization's food budget was spent solely on me. Xaldin , the man behind how Orgy's income was spent rationally, disliked how much money was drained by my invincible stomach and held it against me. His glares and coldness only made me want to spite him and eat more then I would have before hand. Someone had to make some entertainment and stir up some mischief and I was more than happy to oblige to that position. This included practical pranks and sarcastic remarks, not to mention disgusting eating habits. This easily explains why I was hunched over the rather extensive amount of food, quite literally inhaling all of it without sparing the appetites of my piers.

Fork in mid-air, my large plate was pulled from other my chin , a upsetting scraping noise was created and I worried about the high class table for a second, then dismissing the annoyingly sensitive thought within the next. Who cares if Xaldin had to pay more money? Certainly not me. Fortunately, Superior wasn't present at this dinner like most dinners. He was constantly wrapped up in "work". Riiiiiiight. I have no doubt in my mind he is doing pervy things up there this very instant. Whatever, this just gave me an all access pass to mess with everyone without the fear of getting demoted.

I instinctively raised my head to meet the peeved look of Zexion. That's right; Zexy the profound dork had the nerve to slant his eyebrows at me, the hardcore badass of the group. Of course Zexy and I were chaps, he was probably one of my closest friends in this godforsaken castle. However, no one could deny that I was much cooler then he. NO ONE.

Sure, I was technically the newest guy of Orgy but I already had four years of experience under my belt (which was studded and pwnsome, by the way) and well surpassed multiple members in talent with element. The flow of n00bs had been slow for a while and we were having difficulty with tracking a decent nobody so instead of the traditional "New Member Each Year" policy, we had a dry spot for the last four.

Being a beginner was odd. You were looked down upon by everyone, and you didn't know why. You also would go through mood swings and cravings, almost as if you were PMSing like a chick. Apparently this was because you would encounter something that would remind you of your past subconsciously, as Lexaeus later informed me. I remember smelling a whiff of potato chips and breaking down, sobbing hysterically within minutes. Of course, this happened at the dinner table. In front of everyone. To say the least, that was degrading. It was so strange, not remembering anything about who you once were but still getting urgent vibes at random moments that had seemingly no importance yet so much it was unbearable.

I became so conflicted the first month that I refused leave my room, psychotic outbreaks taking place as I isolated myself from the world. After a while, the sporadic surges of emotion died down to seldom happening and I fluttered back down to sanity. No one in the house made comments about my sudden disappearance; they only gave me knowing stares when we'd make eye contact in the hallways. I assumed this happened to everyone and was a normal reaction to the sudden change of environment.

You were required to share a room with the previous baby of the group. That meant bunking with Saix , in my case. I don't know if he's always been like this, but if I had the chance to tell anybody that they appeared to have a large stick shoved up their ass, he'd be my cream of the crop. Seriously, the guy was a major prick. All rules are meant to be followed and any screw-ups meant punishment in his book. It was a given that you rose and fell with the sun and if any resistance was shown, you would be given tedious chores for weeks on end. To top it al off, he had the most intimidating scar scratched across his face and if you would ever question its history you'd be sorry. Let's leave it at that.

Where was I? Oh yeah, dinner. How do I always manage to get off track like that? So, Zexy was glowering at me after stealing my precious plate of assorted supper material. I gave him a look that must have resembled an angry chipmunk considering my stuffed cheeks and position. "Wha?" I asked angrily, some of my food flying to the middle of the circular table.

"Try not being such a slob." He said smirking, his silver looking eyes flickering to the pancake originally in my mouth as a airy snicker was hinted in his voice. " Superior yearned for me to inform you that a new-member has been located and attained. He's obviously boarding with you. He's currently in the room." He said, shoving the plate back in my direction. After swallowing the mashed up delicacy in my mouth I mumbled a thank you for my plate being returned. "Anything else I need ta' know?" I pried further, expecting him to shake his head no, dismissing me to harass the poor fellow situated with me for the next year.

Unfortunately, Zexy smiled menacingly before saying "Water element.". Each perfectly annunciated syllable struck me in the gut sharply. My eyes immediately widened and I inhaled sharply. "No…" I began shakily at first. "NO! HELL NAW!" I continued. "Why would Superior do that?" I shouted, slamming my fist into the wood underneath me, spoons clacking noisily from the conflict.

"Orgy rules." Zexion replied with a shrug and a frown. I now realized that Zexion had to shelter an unstable Saix. A wave of pity overtook me for the slightest second but shook it off, focusing on my own problems. I moaned aloud while slamming my head into the surface supporting our meal. My head throbbed from the self inflicted impact.

Many not-so-approving glances were thrown my way, specifically from Xaldin, Vexen, and Saix. Lexaeus smiled, though his eyebrows indicated that he was pitying my situation. Either that or he was worried for the little pest's safety. Zexion abruptly left the table before sending me one more smirk and mumbling something along the lines of reading. Nerd.

Xigbar, the beast, chuckled heartily from where he sat at the table. "No one likes their newbie, kid." He tells me. "Thanks, that's real comforting, Xiggy." I say hotly, rolling my eyes. I get up and proceed to hustle to my domain, excusing myself without further context. I heard Lexaeus and Xigbar laughing at my reaction and begin stories of their times with their newbies.

In case you couldn't tell, there was basically two sides of the organization. Zexy, Lexy, and Xiggy were the cool dudes while Vexen, Saix, and Xaldin were less than allies. The thought of associating with other humans suddenly seemed repulsive to me and I just wanted to be alone for a while to let this steam simmer down. My pace quickened and I needed to lie down and sleep off my anger.

It was then that it hit me that I had Mr. Invader in my room at the moment and I wouldn't get the solitude I so desperately longed for. It now hit me even harder that I wouldn't obtain that kind of privacy for another year before the tyke got assigned his own goddamed room. I want to burn something but resist the urge, now wanting to confront this kid.

As I near _my_ section of the castle, it becomes more and more damp and cold. I feel the uncomfortable moisture in the air sticking to me already and my room is more than fifty feet away still. This just upsets me further. I need it dry in order to perform my best, let alone feel comfy sleeping in my boxers. Another snarl surfaces.

I stride over to my door and fling it open to see a boy sitting criss-cross applesauce on a blow up mattress located on the floor, a look of pure concentration visible on his child like face. In between his index finger and thumb was a small amount of water that he was staring at intensely. With further inspection, I saw that he was molding the fluid into little figurines. First, he created a guitar looking instrument. Then, he made a music note, I'm not all to sure what it was called because I was never all too familiar with the fundamentals of music, only that it was awesome to jam to. All I knew is it had two sticks connected to each other with knobby thingies at the end of each one. Next it's a pair of headphones. Each figure is consisted of impeccable detail that was impossible to miss. The boy had talent, I'll give him that. This still doesn't change the fact that he was a water user; that fact was not going to fly well with me.

Never before had I considered the plain liquid called water beautiful except maybe at a sunset when the sun seems to catch it on fire.

Fire , in my eyes, was where it was at. The way it flickered and danced, seducing one so easily by its comforting warmth. However, if you came too near, it would attack with ease, often-deadly outcomes. I thought that its' danger was just another part of its' unique beauty.

Although I preferred fire over anything, heat was a close second. Anything hot, really, seemed to draw me in like a moth to a light. When Vexen cooked I was never too far away, entranced by the sizzling pan or baking oven, despite how much I despised his company. Lava, I found, was marvelous as well. I encountered it once on a raid for in a tropical island called Kaua'i. I tried to control it but it had a mind of its' own, swooping all over the place like a snake, weaving here and there, ready to strike yet very whimsical. I gave myself third degree burns that day but it was worth it. Lexaeus had a nice long talk with me after treating my injuries about self-control and suicidal thoughts. I explained to him that I wasn't attempting to commit suicide, just trying to get a thrill. I certainly received what I hoped for. He, along with Xiggy and Zexy, told me I was crazy and made a suggestion to Superior that I shouldn't be aloud to visit any volcanic areas. With my dumb luck, of course, Superior agreed and I was banished from experiencing such an awesome thing ever again.

After the third shape he had made, I lost interest and coughed to get the attention I constantly starved for.

"Huh?" He shouted frantically, his eyes wide from shock and his once rock solid concentration shattered. The orb of water he so easily manipulated splashed on the front of his robe and darkened the already black material. "Ah, Fish sticks and tarter sauce!" he exclaimed and jumped up from the low-leveled mattress. I heard it slosh from the loss of pressure and twitched. He had _water_ bed? Will my torture ever end?

"I already drained most of my strength making my buddies for the last two hours!" He whined, throwing his hands in the air. "Now I'll get sick." He slumped his head forward and sighed, whimpering slightly as he did. I snorted at his utterly pathetic behavior, and then remembered why I had come here.

"Yo, newbie! What makes you think you can stroll in _my_ room and think about using _water_?" I demand, taking steps toward the kid. "I-i-i-I Uhhh." He said in super-speed. He sounded as if he was in freezing temperatures and was so cold that his teeth were chattering. If any one had the right to feel that way, it was I.

I did not mix well with any temperatures below seventy-five degrees and most definitely didn't appreciate the boy intruding my personal living space and making it moist and cool. I didn't have the patience at the moment to deal with the kid's rambling so I replied with a temperamental "Whatever. Just don't get on my nerves, got it memorized?"

With that said, I shuffled over to my drawer and pulled out my loose fitting pajama bottoms and a black wife beater, skipping on wearing just my boxers as I normally did because of my company. I made my way to the bathroom down the hall before mumbling "Get changed, I got some clothes you can wear in there." To the boy and departing the room.

In the restroom, I changed as quick as possible, although it was always a pain to remove the hooded robe that was uniform. After I was done, I took a good long look in the mirror, sizing myself up before brushing my teeth efficiently and running a hand through my messy red hair before heading back to the room. I knocked once before entering without waiting to be invited. Here, I saw the kid sitting on his little mattress, hugging a stuffed fish tightly. He was garbed in a pair of blue shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I raised an eyebrow, wondering where he had gotten those clothing and he shrugged before saying a nonchalant "I was wearing this under the robe."

I frowned but none-the-less plopped down on my red-sheeted mattress, my butt sinking into the plush foam until it was submersed completely. "What's yer name?" I question after a long moment of awkward silence. "Demyx." He beamed brightly, his eyes closed completely while he displayed his set of pearly whites. He was forced to tilt his head upwards thanks to the lack of elevation in his temporary waterbed. I noticed that his mattress was naked of normal casualties such as pillows and blankets, but he didn't complain as he lay his back against the material, the liquid inside making another splashing sound that unsettled me. He yawned loudly and stared at the ceiling of our room before saying, "You know, people are supposed to introduce themselves when they ask someone else's name."

He was right, but I wouldn't admit it. "People are also supposed to take consideration of how their actions might affect others but you didn't seem to care when you brought water in here." is my response. I realize that I am being a real asswhole but I don't really care, my foul mood the only thing to blame for my rude behavior.

He made a high-pitched groaning sound, seemingly interpreting a puppy. "What's the big deal anyways?" follows after the odd sound.

I lay back and face the ceiling as well now. "In case you weren't aware of it , this castle has no heating system. This isn't a problem for most sections as the sun heats it up at daylight and it lasts throughout the night. However, ours is underground and untouched by any of the sun's gracious rays. This means that it has no chance to heat up in the first place, making it unusually chilly. When you add water to the picture, it only gets worse; Cave like, almost. I wouldn't be surprised if a thin sheet of ice will be on the floor tomorrow. " I explain.

For some reason, Superior had assigned me the coldest part of the castle. I guess he assumed I could always warm myself. Which, I guess I could but then all my stuff would be scorched. "O-o-o-oh." Demyx replies simply. I lull my head to the side to see him shivering violently, almost appearing to be convulsing. A hearty sigh escapes my lips and I pat the seat next to me. "Come on." He gives me a thankful look and scurries over to my side of the room, tripping several times in his haste.

He curled up in a ball at the edge of my bed, sighing in content as he hugged his knees to his chest, his stuffed fish still in his clutch. After a few minutes, I guess he craved more warmth and burrowed under the brightly colored comforter, submerging himself completely under the blanket.

I roll my eyes and can't help but compare my new acquaintance with that of a puppy again. I've always wanted a pet so maybe having my own little doggie as a roommate wouldn't be too bad.

--

**For your information, I happen to love Xaldin, Vexen, and Saix…(I laughed so hard when Axel killed Vexen , actually.) I just needed to have a split of enemies and allies in the Orgy. **

**Also, I know that the note with two lines is an eighth note on a three fourths time signature, but I had to keep in character, and figured Axel wouldn't be the type to memorize that kind of stuff. **


	2. Enter: Demyx

Demyx

Demyx 

For the record, Axel is a meanie-head jerk-off.

This morning I awoke to the pleasures of the floor in all of its cold and hard glory under my head. I'm not quite sure how I ended up like this, but I did.

My bottom half was sprawled messily atop the bed while my top half was draped off of the mattress and onto the floor. Axel's stinky sock was next to my nose, as well. I whimpered and sniffled to show my disagreement with the situation.

I have to admit, I'm not exactly the most masculine guy around. I'm not very intimidating either. But, I am a decent fighter, if I say so myself.

I clasped the sheets hugging the mattress desperately with my fingers, attempting to pull myself up. I got half way there, then fell back, squealing as I did. The 'thud' sound made when my head made contact with the floor seemed to echo throughout the room. My eyes widened and I became silent for about three seconds then I moaned out an agonized "Owwwww."

Now determined to get out of the mess , I flailed around violently, my legs tangled up in the comforters and my body twisted at angles it shouldn't be. I managed to get my legs off the bed and I laid there limp on the floor, half of the material once on the bed, now on the floor around me.

The chilly temperature of the floor beneath me made it's way through the thin layer of clothing I was wearing by this time and I had already started getting goose bumps. I bit my bottom lip anxiously while I clumsily got myself on two feet. That's when I saw him.

Axel stood there in the doorway, fully clothed, and grinning like a fox, obviously having seen the previous scene. When he saw my facial expression of pure frustration he chuckled amusedly. My eyebrows knotted further. "Don't laugh at meeeee." I pleaded angrily, cheeks puffed out. He just grinned some more and rolled his eyes before saying "Breakfast time is almost over, newbie."

Food. Now if that wasn't inspirational I don't know what is. My face instantly brightened and any negative energy I felt earlier simmered out of me, replaced by an entirely excited one. I jumped up and down, partly because of the food and partly because I was freezing.

I pounced on the bag of belongings I had placed next to the water mattress like a cat and tore it open, flinging on my robe as quickly as possible over my pajamas. I ran out the door, pushing Axel slightly because he was blocking the doorway and skedaddled through the hallways, zipping up my coat as I did. I jerked backwards and my coat tightened around my neck , pulling me backward. Axel had grabbed a hold of my hood and stopped me; I was now bending over backwards as if I were playing limbo because of his grasp on my apparel.

My legs began to quaver after a few minutes passed in this position, Axel still grinning like the idiot he was, seeing how long I could manage. I whimpered again like the pathetic terd I am, my thighs seemingly on fire. My arms flailed uselessly in the air, trying to get free of his death grip. He laughed as if proud of his malicious behavior.

"Owowowowowowowowowow." I said in super speed , feeling my legs give out. I fell to the ground with another 'thud'. That was it! He was going to get it! In my fury, I collected the water vapor in the air into one large sphere with ease and flung it at his head from my place on the floor.

Axel's mouth made a shocked looking 'o' as the cool liquid vaulted at his face hard enough to leave it red and make a noise that would normally come from a slap. The water drenched his fiery hair , making its color slightly darker than normal. It quickly traveled from his head to his shoulders and upper body, making his robe cling to his body in an anything but subtle way considering these things were already skin tight.

My eyes dragged from his torso to his face when I realized I should probably read his expression and know what to do next. Let me tell you one thing, when Axel is angry ,you can tell. I could practically see the fire flickering in his emerald eyes.

Within seconds I scrambled up on my feet again and jolted in a dead sprint as soon as I was. "DEMYX!" The roar of the older member boomed throughout the hallways. My pace quickened when I heard Axel's violent footsteps behind me. He was chasing me down.

Although I was somewhat worried about my well-being, I couldn't help but grin. Times like this reminded me of my past. With that thought my brain shut-down. I was incapable of anything what-so-ever at this point. My knees buckled and I went crashing into the floor, muscles no longer willing to move for me. It was as if this was my body's defense against memories that might lead me to inspecting my previous life. Any time I'd try to tap into the thoughts that had made me shut down , it was like I was electrocuted and more memory from the events just seconds prior were lost. I kept trying , though, with the same results.

Quite an odd feeling. I didn't like it.

Axel had caught up at this point and was panicking. "Demyx, what's up? Yo, Demyx!" he shouted but I was unable to answer him and tell him I was fine. "The ceiling's up!" I had the urge to reply.

"Uhm…" he began stuttering. "I'll go get Lexy!" he shouted rather lamely and ran off to heaven knows where. "Great. Now I have no entertainment." I whined in my head. No longer did I hunt down the information that I knew I would be punished for. I just stayed in my other thoughts, free of harms way at the moment. I still couldn't move. Drats.

'Bored, bored, biggidy biggidy bored" I sung in my head, wishing I was able to sing aloud. I continued my ridiculous tune for a good half hour. By then, I was just about close to insanity.

That's when I heard it; the sounds that meant freedom. A pair of rushed footsteps neared my destination. Surely it was Axel and this "Lexy" chick he was talking about. Maybe she was a healer or something. I really didn't care. As long as I had control again, I was happy.

A deep "Tsk" noise was heard and then I felt pressure in my arm. Psh. Pressure. If I could, I would roll my eyes at my statement. I was STABBED. Someone jutted a needle into my arm and I instantaneously reigned control over myself once more.

My eyebrows furrowed in anger and I looked up at my assaulter. There was both Axel, standing to the side looking kind of skittish, which was very surprising to say the least, and a large, bulky man crouched down next to me. I threw them both the most venomous, accusing glare I could muster from my place on the floor. "MURDERERS." I hollered, letting my built up anger out. "YOU'RE ALL OUT TO GET MEEEE." In return, I got a punch in the face. From Axel, of course.

"I just bust my ass for a good hour, frantically trying to help you out and you call me a fucking murderer?" He screamed. Irrational anger rose up in me. I hated him so much for anything and everything. It was all Axel's fault. He was the one who made me be like this, "heartless" as Xenmas said, in my mind. I needed to blame someone. Why not let that someone be Axel?

I became red in the face from my anger. "I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I WANT TO BE NORMAL! I WANT TO GO BACK! I HATE YOU!" I screech, my voice high and shrill, the ever-persistent throbbing staying consistent on my cheek where I had been hit. Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away, hoping no one would notice. Thankfully, they didn't.

"I see only one way to settle this." Axel said, eyes flaming again. The husky guy held up a hand in attempt to soothe Axel and cease fighting but Axel slapped his hand down. "No, Lexy. I'm going to fight. This brat needs a lesson" He said.

Truthfully, I didn't want to fight. I wasn't a fighting guy… at all. I was more of a tricks-and-music kind of guy. If that is a type. If it isn't, then I just made a new kind of guy and I'm perfectly content with admitting that. Peace and serenity made me happy for obvious reasons and I tended to crack under high pressure. In a flash, his chakram were out and lit, their glow slightly mesmerizing… slightly terrifying. I stood motionless for a good ten seconds, just staring at the dimly lit weapon. Axel growled from across the room, displaying his impatient nature.

This was when I realized that I wasn't getting out of this battle. I sighed while simultaneously summoning my beloved sitar. Naturally, I was not pleased when Axel actually laughed. I mean, full out laughed in hysterics; to the point that he had to brace himself on his knees in order for him to stay standing.

"What?" I snapped at him defensively, cradling the precious musical instrument to my chest. After a few more minutes of his hurtful snickering, he was composed once more, a sloppy grin on his face as he replied with "Going to lull me to sleep , are you? For a second I thought this was a battle. Pussy. "

I gasped, then glared at him as if he was crazy. He had no idea what my sitar and I were capable of. I figured I was just going to have to show him.

I crouched into my fighting stance, bouncing my weight from one leg to the other over and over again.

Axel grinned mischievously, his eyes squinting until they were merely slits of emerald. "Don't be surprised when I kick your ass. Got it memorized?" I ignored his comment completely and , instead, let my fingers dance across the strings.

The moment I hit the first note, moisture from our surroundings lifted up by our feet, creating somewhat of thick fog. Higher and higher the mist rose as more collected in it, and it was now very easily up to our chests. Within seconds, the cloud was so thick you couldn't see through it. A smile crept across my face.

My fingers were a blur and the sitar was humming as if in pleasure from being played. I hit each individual note with complete accuracy despite the fact that I was merely improvising. Serenity crossed me as I continued with my serenade.

Happy enough with the amount of liquid I had gathered, I strummed the instrument , hitting each string at almost exactly the same time. In an instant , all the water formed the shape of a whip.

Getting more intense with it, My muscles jittered in anticipation at what was about to happen.

The whip fanned out into over two dozen tentacles all wriggling and waving in their smooth, alluring motions. They swayed in unison, as if dancing to the tune I was creating. I now took the water coating the sides of the wall and froze them into sharp icicles jutting out in Axel's direction in he dared lean too far left or right. I then formed a large block of ice behind him, one thick enough that it couldn't be shattered by brute strength. He was trapped.

My attention back towards my water whip, I played an off-note, purposely out of tune. The tentacles all became rigid and tense, some twitching on occasion. I played another and there was more violent shaking. I continued on and orchestrated a good fifteen measures of out-of-tune playing and they did their deed. They aggressively shot out in Axel direction, seemingly taking their disdain for the noise out on him.

However, before they had a chance, the originally still pyro threw his chakrams up in the air and had his flames engulf everything for a good thirty seconds. Once the madness stopped, I saw that all the ice I had frozen was shimmering down like rain to the floor, pooling there. The tentacles were no where to be seen.

"That was impressive and all, but I think it's time I showed you a little something." He said, taking several steps toward me until he was an insignificant foot away. He snapped his fingers together and ignited a small flame. "This," he said, nodding his head towards the fire. "Is what happens when you mix water with fire." He kicked at the ground so that the liquid at our feet splashed up. Some unfortunate droplets hit the flame and instantly evaporated, a small sizzling noise the only thing signifying this.

He gazed at me, trying to find a reaction. Mine was simple; I grabbed his hand and shoved it downwards into the pool of water. It flickered and disappeared from the moisture. A few seconds passed with us standing there in that position before I said "That all depends on the circumstances , now doesn't it?"

Axel chuckled briefly. "I suppose you're right." He said and lifting his back so that he wasn't bending over any longer. I let go of his hand and raised as well.

'Lexy' was still standing there the entire time, I found out, just staring , shocked by the random outburst. If that's not awkward, I don't know what is.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE WATER DRIPPING ON MY GODDMANED HEAD?!" hollered the only female voice I'd heard since my stay. "YOU FUCKING RETARDS!"


End file.
